A Wolf's Tale
by X. A. S. Dealphene
Summary: A look back on one of Brafez's greatest achievements by his axe, Fenrir, during one of Ariad and Pandora's "training sessions". Rated T for suggestive themes. One-shot. Tell me how you like it.


_**A.n. Something new, for a change. I used a different style of writing.**_

 _ **Here we go.**_

 _ **A Wolf's Tale**_

* * *

I could feel the nervousness in your hands as you wrapped them tightly around my "waist," blue eyes locked on the monster that had taken your parents. But it wasn't you; you didn't have the same calloused grip, the fire that plagued your heart. He was gone, and you replaced him. But I am a loyal wolf, and have not abandoned you nor will I ever. The air around my head warmed, and soon I was engulfed with fire. But it was your nature, your element. No harm could come to me while you had me in your grip, not from the flames.

The first step towards the Grimm was shaky at best; I didn't blame you. That was your mission, your revenge quest. There standing before you was a monster of impossible size and lethality, a thousand years your elder. The next was fueled by your anger, by the fire in your heart to end all life as twisted as this beast. Before long you were in front of the beast, ready to strike, even though you were like an ant facing off against an inferno.

With anger like tempered steel, you swung, and my teeth bit into the vile monster's hide, drinking the black ichor that spewed from the wound. It tasted like sulfur and iron, a bitter taste. Then it was gone. You kept me close to your back, deft hands swinging with malice-filled touches of fire-imbued steel. Three times we ascended the wind, detaching the arms of the Grimm each time. We thought we were winning; oh how wrong we were. You were pressed against the ice like a bug, ripe to flatten. I was helpless, watching you struggle against immeasurable strength. You held a hand of warmth and pushed it against the glacier, pulsing it into the age-old ice. Like heated glass it oozed and cracked, burnt apart by your power.

When I was in your hands once again I could feel your heart beating like a wardrum. You thought that it was over; finished. You didn't expect the blade to pierce the air and ice just to spill your sun-blood. We were falling like orbs of magma from an eruption, the ground coming up loose and fast. You held onto me with all the strength of the world as we crashed into the earth. For a minute I thought you dead, scattered in the snow like a twisted song-bird. But like a phoenix you rose from the ashes, your grip tight as ever.

I could feel a bit of your old self come into the grip as you spun, parrying away the fatal blade. The wind rushed past my ears, whistling through my hollow core as we flew through the air, towards the vile creature. I felt my teeth become hot, biting into and through the beast's arm socket, tasting air as I cleaved effortlessly through the arm. For a second we were on the ground again, but no sooner had we touched the snow that we were forced away by a blade of marrow.

You jumped into the air, a defiant roar echoing from your soul as you severed the last arm. Your vengeance was at last in-hand. With Joyeuse, Durendal, and Curtana at your side you pinned the beast and flew towards the moon. For the last time my teeth grew hot, a roar issuing from both our throats as we dove. Like so many prey before my teeth ripped apart it's throat, giving you enough space to squeeze through the flowing wound and chain the Grimm's heart, tearing it out as we rolled into the snow. With one defiant punch you ended the existence of Wenfrijer, the Beastrouss. And thus, your quest had ended. The vile monster of Dark was dead, the old God of Time, Azeroyth, pleased by your actions.

I could feel your warmth radiate out, a hollow half-happiness in your movement. Yet another byproduct of your not-youness, a stunted emotion. You could not fully understand love, or hate, but you knew what they were. You half-felt them. It was a shame, a damn shame, for if you could have...you might have felt true happiness in your revenge, you might have been able to love the girl you took home from that barren cave. But you didn't. You couldn't. And for that she paid the price of a broken heart.

"Pan," I heard you say with a gentleness reserved for lovers. She looked at you with her blood-red eyes, mid-kiss with Ariad, the assassin you had met days ago. "Please stop embarrassing me."

Her lips curled in a smile as Ariad pushed her away.

"Hey! Nobody kisses me without my permission!" The assassin stated, shortly before showing Pan what a real kiss was then shoving her into the snow. "Got it?"

The only reply Pandora could muster was "I really like this one!"

I could feel you trying to suppress your ever growing migraine, and growled with amusement. I had a feeling these two would be rivals of some sorts, but in the years after, they bonded, became friends, and proved me wrong. Now, as they...practice in tones of heat and lust, over the common goal of making you happy, I sorely wish I had hands to cover my eyes and ears to drown out the noise.

* * *

 _ **So, how'd you like it? Leave a review, tell me what I can definitely work with in my other fics. I wanna try this again some time.**_


End file.
